


Summer Time Love

by GoddessofAllThingsMischievous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki, M/M, Mild S&M, Smut, Thorki - Freeform, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofAllThingsMischievous/pseuds/GoddessofAllThingsMischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki spend a day in utter smutty bliss XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Time Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darlings~  
> Here is a little one chappie of smutty Thorki! Love these two~  
> Sadly I do not own them, these two are owned by Stan Lee and Marvel~  
> Hope you enjoy!~

The Golden Halls were warm with the summer's eternal glow, everyone was outside soaking in the sun and enjoying time together. Even the All-father and All-mother were enjoying some nice sunshine. The guards were lazing around, still on watch of the Royal family but at the same time the sun's powerful glow rested their muscles and made them smile in bliss. Only one room was occupied, its dark wooden door closed off to any prying eyes that dare even try to enter its domain. Magic sealed the room so nothing could enter without the owner knowing, not a single sound could escape the room.. and that was exactly how the owner wanted it.

Chains rattled softly against the thin pale wrists they in circled, mewls of pleasure escaped his usually silver tongued lips, now no lieing or sugar coated words were being formed. Large war worn hands scratch at the perfect pearl skin of the exposed chest, loving the moans and sharp breaths that he could hear and feel.

"Why do you sound so beautiful brother?" The large blonde god asked with pure dark lust dripping from his heavily accented voice, leaning his lips in to kiss the slightly sweating neck, giving it a harsh bite just to hear the whimper his brother produced. The god lowered his mouth to leave feather kisses and bites all across the pale neck, chest and stomach, growling with lust at the moans he could hear bouncing off the walls, the chains rattling against his captives wrists excited him more, knowing he couldn't escape him.

"Thor... stop teasing!" His brother pleaded beneath him, his body aching off the bed to pushing his body up to meet Thor's in a dance of limbs.

"But Loki, I thought you liked teasing and tricks" Thor chuckled, leaning down to give one of Loki's pink nipples a hard bite, sucking on it afterwards and marveling in the hearty moans and whimpers, his slender hips bucking up into his brother's hard erection.

"Only when I'm the one doing the teasing" he stated with heavy breaths, his whole body was screaming to release his ecstasy, but Thor would only smirk and move away from what his brother liked and do something else. He picked up Loki bridal style and laid him across his large Persian styled couch. He loved how Loki's body looked against the dark crimson red sofa, his raven tresses were over the armrest while Thor lifted his one leg to be over the back of the couch. He shackled his ankles to their places, one across the back of the couch and the other on the floor, leaving his body completely vulnerable and for his pleasure.

He looked back up at those pink lips as they moaned softly, loving every minute of being treasured by the Thunder God and feeling safely vulnerable to him, this made him lick his lips and remove his brown leather belt.

"You love this, don't you brother? You love not being able to escape me.. You can't escape my hands nor what I intend to do to you with them" he whispered in his ear, listening to the lustful growl with a smile on his face. He had a dark red blindfold fastened to his brother's face, leaving his ears tuned keenly on Thor's moments, but when he wanted to be he could be silent. He grabbed a fistful of Loki's raven hair and pulled it back sharply, making his head go back along with earning him a sharp whimper and chained hands to reach up to feel for Thor's arm, but with a growl the thunder god pushed the hands back above his head. Loki's body began to move about to try and get away again, his mind trying to become the tricky man he always was, but Thor wanted none of that right now. He pulled his brother's hair further til Loki's head was angled right where he wanted it, he smirked as he used his thumb to rub those soft lips open. The lips parted quickly for that sinful tongue to dart out and lick the thumb, but that was short lived as Thor removed his thumb and placed his throbbing erection there instead. Without missing a beat Loki took the head of the penis in his mouth and began to suck, his tongue licking the underside blissfully, he was encouraged to take more of it in as he listened to Thor's praises and hearty moans to continue. He thrusted more of himself inside the willing mouth til he was all the way in, listening to his brother slightly choking around him almost made him come in an instant, but he refrained as he pulled out enough to let him breath then back in again. He continued his assault til he finally came in a low moan inside Loki's mouth, the fist in the soft hair gripped tighter so he couldn't go anywhere til he had swallowed it all then he released him.

"You could.. of just asked me nicely to swallow brother" Loki chuckled, his voice slightly cracking from the assault and from his own lust.

"Now where is the fun in that brother dearest" he replied with his own dark laugh, leaning in to kiss those perfect lips that tasted like cinnamon and his own essence, that taste was enough to fill the god with desire again. The blonde quickly left those wonderful lips and began to bite every inch of skin his teeth would get ahold of, the pained moans from his brother made him continue til he heard one sharp cry. He looked up to see his brother's face was contorted in a mix of pleasure and pain, the bites had almost sent him over the edge and he was now growling at the missing pleasurable pain.

"My my, will you ever not love being in pain my lovely?" Thor asked with a smirk, releasing his brother's feet and pulling him into his lap to lay feather kisses all across his neck.

"Never dear one" Loki teased, as he leaned over and bit into Thor's ear, earning him a small cry in surprise. He slapped his brother hard across the cheek and pushed him off when he heard him moan, he flipped him over on his stomach and lifted his knees so his ass was up in the air.

"You've asked for this punishment Loki" Thor whispered darkly in his ear, watching with a lick of his lips as his brother's whole body trembled in excitement.

"Ah yes, because my ass being up in the air is such a punishment" he teased again, smirking to himself at his words til he felt the sharp sting of Thor's leather belt slap into his back and upper buttocks. He let out a shrill cry, he wasn't expecting it but he loved it none the less, he let the end of cry die into a needy moan for another, which Thor did without question. He continued to smack his brother's back and ass for what seemed like hours, til the pearl skin was red and some places had slight blood pockets rising to the surface of his fragile skin. He threw the belt to the ground not to far away and got to his knees over his brother and began kissing the raw red skin, listening to the soft mewls of pleasure from it all. He let his lips trail down to that fine ass and began letting his tongue softly flick at the wanting hole, and almost immediately Loki's body twisted in pleasure, his raspy voice brought back with new life at the new sensation!

"Please brother! I can't take that!" He pleaded, though his body pleaded for it to continue. Thor chuckled and thrusted his tongue inward, quickly claiming the hole as his own, licking every inch of that hot cavern he could get to, and those tight muscles flexed around his tongue made him moan along with his brother.

"Thor~" Loki moaned desperately, his voice dripping in seduction, his ass moving side to side in a rhythm that his brother couldn't stand. He moved his mouth away and instead licked two of his own large fingers and quickly thrusted them into slick hole, earning him a soft screaming moan. Thor growled softly as he continued to move the two fingers in and out at a rough pace, scissoring them when he thought his brother had gotten to used to the pace. He added a third and fourth finger almost at the same time, letting his fingers sink into Loki's hot ass all the way past his knuckles til he finally heard his brother's cries for release. His whole body was pushing back against his fingers deliciously, his wanton moans and mewls of pleasure were tearing Thor apart but he loved watching every minute of it!

"Enough teasing brother! I need you inside me!" He cried, his voice caught in his throat with a hot moan when Thor flew his free hand up to grab a fist full of his raven locks. He removed his fingers and placed them up to Loki's lips, forcing them into the wanting mouth as he lined himself up with the needy hole. As Loki licked and sucked at the fingers that had been violating his ass only a second ago Thor took the chance to quickly snap his hips forward and fill the unexpecting male completely, he relished in how tight and hot it all was as his ear were singing with those moaning screams he loved so much. He quickly set a fast and hard pace, removing his fingers from his brother's mouth so he could use both hands to grab those pearl hips and hang on, making his thrusts harder. He knew their would probably be large bruises on his hips in the morning but he didn't care, all he cared about right now was the ravenette underneath him screaming and moaning his name like a spectacular whore. It was long after that his mind went white and he was sent over the edge with his brother as they came at the same time, he slide out of him and pulled the slightly shaking man into his lap, kissing his slightly sweat coated neck passionately. He let his one index finger rub up Loki's stomach, taking some of his cum with him and quickly placed it to his brother's lips who took it without question. As he sucked on the digit he moaned around it and began rubbing his ass against the half hard cock, and he quickly got his reward for this. Thor lifted him up by his hips and placed him on the now completely hard cock, growling loudly as he felt the slick hot ass take in all of him in one moment, he bucked him up and down quickly, Loki's leg supporting him so the fucking was hard and fast. Neither lasted long at the pace they were at, and they both came together once again while Loki laid his head back on his brother's shoulder and they kissed passionately.

"You still wanting more brother dearest?" Thor asked gruffly, his teeth biting into Loki's neck as hard as he could, he felt the body in his lap tense up and shiver as he moaned at the bite he knew was drawing slight blood.

"I'm not done and satisfied til you are brother" he whimpered, moving his hips on the hardening cock he was still impaled on. Thor wasted no time and throwing Loki from his lap, standing up and dragged his brother to a close wall and began kissing and biting his lips as passionate and fierce as possible, loving the way his brother was withering and moaning against him. He grabbed his milky thighs and lifted him up with ease, not moving his hands to his hips til he felt those long legs wrap around his waist tightly.

"So many different positions today brother" Loki teased softly, nipping on Thor's earlobe and seductively licking his inner ear. Thor growled as he moved a bit and quickly found his position and thrusted right up into that waiting hole, he watched with a satisfied smirk as Loki moaned and let his head fall back against the wall as he thrusted his body down along with Thor's quickening pace. Once again after a few minutes the two came together and panted against each other's lips, lightly kissing one another lazily. Thor smiled against those pink lips he loved to kiss so much, he finally removed the red blindfold and let his eyes stare into those darkening emerald eyes.

"Tired?" Loki whispered with a sly smile, giving the other's lips another gentle kiss, showing his body was a lot more tired then his tease was giving him up for.

"I think I could fuck you one more time~" Thor purred against their lips, smirking as he watched Loki throw his head back and laugh that genuine laugh he loved oh so dearly. He kept his grip on his brother's hips as he walked them over to the bed and laid him down gently like he was laying down the most precious flower in the world, and continued to kiss his lips.

"I love you Loki" Thor whispered and he let his one hand move up and rub through his sweaty raven hair, laying the soft tresses across the pillows.

"I love you too brother dearest" Loki chuckled as he leaned up to give his Thunder god more heart filled kisses, letting his tongue dart out to try and gain a small amount of control over the situation, but he knew he was to far gone for that to ever happen. Thor finally pulled back and smiled down at the ravenette, his beauty was being escalated by the full moonlight that neither of them had noticed had risen in the night sky.

"You truly are beautiful brother" he whispered, rubbing the sorcerer's cheek with his thumb lovingly. Loki's cheeks gained a soft blush as he smiled back up, but while it was loving and gentle Thor could easily see the wanting for those words he had used earlier.

"If you wish to win me over with words you did that hours ago dear one, now shall we fuck one last time before the soreness sets in?" He teased, earning him one of Thor's known hearty laughs, the very act seemed to shake the walls in joy.

"Of course my lovely vixen, wouldn't want you getting sore before we both have had our fills of this glorious night" He chuckled as he leaned down to give Loki's throat a quick peck before he moved his body to position them both perfectly. With one trained thrust he entered his brother once again, reveling in those beautiful moans that filled his mind with such pleasure, this time he wanted to make his brother's mind spin, make his silvertongue lose all its bite. He gripped the headboard above Loki's head and began to set such a hard and vigorous pace his own mind was beginning to spin with all those lovely screams of his name and the sounds of their love making filled the room. The bed moved with each thrust the thunder god made, he watched Loki's body shake and twitch as electricity passed through him with every thrust..

'Had it been doing that the intire time?' He thought with a knowing smirk, he knew it had been because he had demanded the thunder to do just that, he knew how much it turned Loki on to be shocked... His thoughts had made him zone out to the point he hadn't noticed Loki come nor that he was still thrusting at such a hard pace that when he finally did come for the final time with his brother he roared out like a Lion and all his muscles clenched in his hands, breaking the headboard. After a minute or two of panting and trying to press it into his brain that he needed to remember to get his headboard fixed before his mother saw it, he slide out of his well spent brother and cuddled him close, releasing the magical chains and threw them off the bed somewhere and began kissing the bruised wrists.

"You were wonderful Loki dearest" he whispered, smiling as he felt Loki nuzzle into his chest, giving happy sighs.

"When am I ever not wonderful?" He chuckled, trying to be teasing but his voice and tricks were well spent for the night. Thor laughed softly and kissed the top of his brother's head, getting a nice long sniff off his hair, the smell of cinnamon would forever haunt him...

"I love you Loki"

"I love you too Thor, you big oaf"

**Author's Note:**

> That's it~  
> If you saw any issues in spelling or grammar please do not hesitate to tell me any I will fix it as soon as possible :)  
> Thank you for reading!~


End file.
